Casinos and others that provide wagering game machines for use by the public prefer to offer machines that operate in a substantially continuous fashion. First, because player interest is more easily maintained when machine interaction continues uninterrupted by faulty components and/or the lack of expendable elements, such as printer paper. Second, because the longer a machine is available for play, the greater the potential profit available to the owner. Thus, there is a need for wagering game machines that provide increased availability to the player.